Heartbeat of the Earth
by PsychicDreams
Summary: Sequel to 'When The War Ends'. A short mop-up, I guess, and my view on the warrior known as Sailor Moon. ...Early Story...
1. Chapter 01: Far From Home

Author's Note:

This is set eight years after 'Crystal Hearts – When The War Ends' You really need to read the first one for this since there are a lot of references to it. Chibiusa is betrothed to Helios and has been for the past seven years.

My email address is Guardian4@atlantic.net. If you want to email me about my story, please put fanfiction in the subject line. Sailor Moon was made by Naoko Tacheuchi, I don't own it. 

                                                Crystal Souls

Heartbeat Of The Earth 

_Chapter 1: Far From Home_

Chibiusa stared out the window while the teacher droned on and on. She missed the Senshi and her family so badly that it felt like a gaping hole in her chest. She missed Crystal Tokyo…

Ever since the War Against The World had ended eight years ago, other countries began to accept Crystal Tokyo and magic. The world was slowly picking itself up from the damage that it had taken at the hands of the creatures that had invaded. Without the Goddess Selene's help, they would have lost. Being in the center of the war though had given her a decided advantage in the history classes; most of the time, she knew more about the past than the teacher did, thanks to her visits and training in the past. And who better to know about the Dark Moon Family than her…

"Ms. Tsukino, are you paying attention?"

The sharp tone of her teacher lanced across the room and broke her reverie. Chibiusa cringed and looked at him. He was a heavy set, balding man, but with piercing brown eyes. He wore a dark brown suit and glared at her. 

Ever since she had enrolled in the boarding school in England, her mother and father had agreed to use their 20th century last name. The only thing about herself that she thought was relatively funny was her first name. She went by 'Usagi' in the registers and such, since that was her name, but with Helios, and the Senshi, including her mother and father, they still called her Chibiusa. She still often thought of herself like that. The name just kind of stuck.

"Yes, Sensei?" 

He frowned. They had made no bones about the fact that she was from Crystal Tokyo, but they never mentioned she was the Crown Princess. The only one who knew that was the principal and he insisted on treating her like everyone else, which suited the situation just fine. Every time she thought of him, she thought of Jupiter and their last confrontation. She had almost decked him with her Jupiter Lightning Tempest. They didn't get along very well.

"I will give allowances for the fact that you are not from here, but please call me sir. We do not respond to Sensei here."

"Yes, sir."

"Now, could you tell me why the Dark Moon Family became our enemy?"

Thanks to the War Against The World, the whole world knew about the Senshi, even if they hadn't met them. They knew about the Dark Moon Family, but thank heaven they didn't know about Beryl, the Silver Millenium, or such like that. It would be a world-class nightmare. Old prejudices would creep back in against the Senshi and especially her mother. Another creature like Metallia or Beryl could surface again on the planet. 

Chibiusa almost looked back out the window in pain. Even after all these years she still felt the hurt of the Dark Moon Family and what they had done to her and her world. It had come crashing down around her ears, thanks to them. 

"They refused cleansing of the Ginzuishou," She saw him frown and sighed inwardly, "the crystal," His frown disappeared. "And were banished to Nemesis. They wanted the Earth for themselves and came back to take it."

She had to be careful about what she said. People might get suspicious if she knew something they didn't. They weren't supposed to know she went in the past. Everyone would want to do it and that would not be permitted.

"Good." He turned his attention back to the class and she turned _her_ attention off of him. She never had to think in history class, since she had lived the past _and_ future in most cases. And if she ever had a problem with a research essay, she either asked Setsuna or Ami. If Setsuna didn't tell her, Ami probably had a book on it somewhere or it was stored on her minicomputer. 

She looked back out the window and smiled involuntarily as she thought of Helios. She barely managed to keep her blush from her face. He was so handsome, funny; extraordinary…She loved him like her mother loved her father. She could barely believe that she was betrothed for seven years. She had begged her parents to declare it; she and they both knew she would marry him anyway, but she didn't want to go through all the suitors that would come in the future. To all concerned and that needed to be told, such beings like that of outsiders and diplomats that came to the Earth, it was declared that she was betrothed. They wouldn't let her marry him when she was that young, but since she was sixteen now she might get a chance to. She was working on her parents. For crying out loud, when Usagi had been sixteen all she wanted to do was get married!

"Tonight's homework is section's one and two of chapter 15 in your textbook," the teacher stated amidst the groans from the students. "To be turned in tomorrow."

Chibiusa, who sat in the middle of the classroom, stood up with the rest. She'd been going to the school for three years now and knew the inner workings of it better than just about anyone. Stretching her muscles and grabbing her books and bags, she dropped her stuff off in the dormitory. She had lunch and then gym, something she didn't need them for. Having been a Senshi when she was younger and being _around _the Senshi since she was a baby had decided advantages as well. The gym teacher loved her since she could do just about anything he asked of her. 

"Usagi!" cried a voice behind her. 

Chibiusa turned. Strolling toward her were her four friends. Samantha was her favorite by far. She reminded her of Haruka sometimes and then Rei others and then maybe Ami or Michiru with her being calm and quiet sometimes, but she was always watchful no matter what, reminding her of Setsuna. Beside her was her least favorite friend, though still a friend, Tracy. Tracy was often very loud and obnoxious, always ready to get her own way. She was also very pretty.

The other two were almost twins in mind but very different in body. The tall one, Alexandria, was captain of the basketball team but a romantic at heart. The shortest of their group was Shannon, captain of the bookworm team, or so everyone called her. She was also a romantic at heart, and although she read and seemed quiet, she was anything but. 

They found their customary shady place under two trees that they always sat at for lunch. Chibiusa immediately lay down and stared up at the sky through the canopy of leaves. She was very maudlin today for some reason. Her friends carried on behind her, but she didn't pay it any attention other than cursory. 

The Shitennou had fit in very well at the palace once relations between the Inners and them had firmed to good. _And to think that it was Ami that started it all by dating Zoicite first_, she mused. When they had first appeared, Chibiusa had been certain the Shitennou wouldn't last but five minutes, but things had changed. She recalled the first Christmas that everyone had had together. It had been the Kings, all eight of the Senshi, her mother and father, her and Helios, Luna and Artemis and…

Diana came to mind and the longing turned painful again. Her image swam before Chibiusa's mind's eye. Light gray hair, tinged with purple, framed a pale but always cheerful face. She missed her friend. After three years, she still hadn't gotten used to her absence. Even when she had gone to the past, she had gone with her. She was to her like Luna was to her mother, a good friend and mentor, not to mention confidant. 

Luna was as strict with dating as Artemis was lenient. Luna reminded her Kenji-papa while Artemis reminded her of Ikuko-mama. She smiled, thinking of her mother's parents. She missed them as well. Her father had used to be like Kenji-papa when she had been younger, but now he was as lenient as Artemis. He trusted her judgment and she thought he was secretly pleased that she was in love with Helios. 

Going over the map in her head of where the Outers would be on perimeter this week, she was pleased to see that Pluto would be near. Maybe she could sneak out and see her even though she knew the older woman wouldn't approve…

"Usagi!" said Shannon loudly, her face within inches of Chibiusa's. 

Chibiusa jumped. "What?"

Shannon moved back as Chibiusa sat up. "You're from Crystal Tokyo, right?" She nodded, bewildered. Shannon's eyes brightened up in excitement. "Have you ever seen Neo Queen Serenity? I heard she has real wings made of white feathers and she resembles a goddess! I heard she can float in midair and she made the entire Crystal Palace with that stone of hers!"

Chibiusa stared at her four friends. Was that what people thought of her mother? 

Alexandria picked up enthusiastically, "I heard that her and King Endymion are totally in love and that you couldn't separate them! I heard that the queen was pregnant again!"

Chibiusa was fighting to contain in her laughter. She was stunned when the topic turned about herself though. 

"And the Crown Princess! Have you ever seen her, Usagi? I heard no one sees her because she's so shy! I heard she was even more beautiful than Aphrodite!"

"What about the Senshi!" cried Alexandria. "I heard that Uranus can destroy the planet and that Jupiter can cause thunderstorms that last for years! I heard that Mercury has an IQ of 1000 and that Venus was more beautiful than Aphrodite and more than the Princess! I heard that Neptune and Pluto can both cast someone straight into space; and that Mars builds a firewall straight around the palace and burns alive anyone they don't know. You have to have an escort of Senshi before you can get into the palace! And Saturn, I heard she can teleport anywhere in the world with anyone, including to other planets!"

Samantha still said nothing, watching them all.

Chibiusa stared at them all, shocked at all the tall tales of the Senshi. No one knew what they could truly do?

"What about that Endymion?" asked Tracy. "Can you imagine having that stud for a husband? I've seen pictures of that hunk in the textbooks…he's absolutely gorgeous! Hey, Usagi, do you think it would be possible that King Endymion would take a mistress?" was the sly question.

Before she could answer, her eyes wide but slowly gaining anger at her statement, Samantha stood up abruptly. Chibiusa almost groaned. Sam and Tracy had never been on good terms and this was going to be bad. They only tolerated each other because they both were friends of Chibiusa. Most of the time, they ignored one another. 

"You would ruin any beautiful love just so you can get what you want, wouldn't you?" she asked vehemently. 

Tracy examined her nails and replied coolly, "At least I look good enough to be a king's mistress, unlike you."

Samantha's hands clenched into fists and her eyes blazed with anger. "You don't understand! Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion are completely in love! Anyone can see that! That's the one truth everyone knows! You would wreck an entire family just to get power or the bragging rights to being the slut of a king!"

Tracy jumped to her feet, but a voice interrupted anything she might have said. 

"Why don't you ask Usagi since she lived there?" drawled a deep voice.

Tracy made goo-goo eyes at someone and Chibiusa looked behind her. It was David, a southern American boy with fairly good looks and a smart tongue. She had never really met him, but now that she saw him she couldn't help feel attracted to his good looks. 

Her friends turned to her expectantly. Chibiusa thought, her expression flustered. "Neo Queen Serenity isn't pregnant, and her and King Endymion are soulmates which means he would never take a mistress. Jupiter can't create thunderstorms that last for years, Uranus can't destroy the planet," _That's Saturn_, she thought privately, "Neptune and Pluto can't hurl someone into space, Mars doesn't have a firewall around the entire palace and burn you up if they don't recognize you. Mercury has an IQ of about 300, not 1000. Saturn can't teleport to any other planets with anyone and you don't need an escort to enter the palace. Neo Queen Serenity can't fly and she doesn't have wings."

"What about the princess?" prompted Alexandria enthusiastically when she said nothing else.

Chibiusa was not comfortable talking about herself. "She isn't as beautiful as Aphrodite is and she isn't all that shy."

"Usagi?"

Chibiusa looked up at David from where she sat on the ground. 

"Want to see a movie with me tonight?"

In her head, Helios's image flashed before her eyes. His presence made her heart warm and she almost smiled. "No thanks."

He shrugged and smiled at her, which set her stomach fluttering anyway. "Maybe next time," he said and strode off.

"What is wrong with you girl?" asked Tracy. "You were just asked out by the most gorgeous guy here and you _turned him down_?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be dating an overfilled ego instead of a man," retorted Samantha. Sam had never liked David from the beginning, and she liked him even less after they had broken up a year ago. Tracy was constantly near him, hoping for him to ask her out, and that only irritated Sam more. 

Chibiusa stood up and headed for gym when the bell rang. None of her friends had the class with her, something that she was grateful for. All the talk about her family and home bothered her. Could people really believe that they were that powerful? Her attention was not completely on the class, but her body knew what to do so she didn't have a problem. Her thoughts were enough company and didn't leave much room for anything else.

Late that night, she crawled out the window in dark clothes and crouched in the shadows. Running quickly, she hoped to intercept Pluto on her rounds. She dodged many trees and felt like she had gone a mile in the space of five minutes. She wasn't used to this kind of running anymore. Her legs soon began to burn with fatigue instead of oxygen. She stopped and clutched a stitch in her side, her long ponytails falling down around her head as she bent down. As it turned out, she had to dodge her friend's time staff as it swung from nowhere toward her head. 

She dropped onto her shoulder and rolled, thanking all the gods that she had been trained back in the past and was still in the habit of rough housing every once in a while with Haruka and Makoto when she got a chance to visit home, which was less and less often as time went on.

"Pluto, it's me!" she hissed quietly as the staff came hurtling toward her again.

The staff hit the ground and Chibiusa was pulled to her feet and enveloped in a chest-breaking hug. She was released and she blinked, finally making out Pluto's figure. Her face was not happy. 

"What are you doing here? You should be back up at the school!" she scolded harshly, picking up her staff again.

Chibiusa looked down. "I wanted to see someone. I've been lonely."

"Don't you have friends there?" asked Pluto quietly, knowing how hard it was for the girl to be alone without her close friends.

"Yes, but not the kind that you all are. I constantly have to watch what I say and I can't be myself."

"Oh, my little princess, I understand," she said compassionately and pulled the distraught girl into her arms again, this time more gently than the rough hug before. "I understand. If I'm ever in the area and you feel lonely again, please come but don't get caught. You know how estranged the principal is with us. He would not like it."

'Not like it' was an understatement. He would pitch a fit if he knew. 

"Are the others going to be around here when you leave?" she whispered.

Pluto hesitated, clearly not wanting to tell because she knew Chibiusa would sneak out again to see them. Chibiusa deduced that they would. "Who?"

The Senshi of Time sighed. It always amazed her how perceptive Chibiusa could be, just like her mother. "Uranus and Neptune. But I warn you, they will not be as lenient with something like this as I am. Most likely, you would be facing a World Shaking _and _a Deep Submerge if you snuck up on them."

"But I didn't sneak up on you!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you did."

Chibiusa shrugged, smiling. The two talked for hours until Pluto made Chibiusa go back to the dormitories to get some sleep. Climbing back through the window silently, she changed and dropped down into much needed rest, dreaming of Helios. 

Email me with comments at GalaxyJM@aol.com. Put fanfiction in the subject line please. 


	2. Chapter 02: Midnight Storm

Author's Note:

This is set eight years after 'Crystal Hearts – When The War Ends' You really need to read the first one for this since there are a lot of references to it. Chibiusa is betrothed to Helios and has been for the past seven years.

My email address is Guardian4@atlantic.net. If you want to email me about my story, please put fanfiction in the subject line. Sailor Moon was made by Naoko Tacheuchi, I don't own it. 

                                                Crystal Souls

Heartbeat Of The Earth Chapter 2: Midnight Storm 

Endymion woke gasping. Beside him, Serenity tossed and turned. He touched her cheek and it was cold, but she stopped moving at the feel of his skin against hers. She didn't awake.

He slid from the bed and frowned. The Earth was angry, very angry. Glancing at his sleeping queen, he left the room and went down the hall. He knocked once on each of the Kings' doors and without seeing the results of his actions, left. Down three more corridors and he stood by a lone door. It was unmarked by anything save an image of the Golden Crystal etched at the top of the doorframe. 

Behind him, he felt the Shitennou approach him. He didn't turn around, simply walked into the room. One of his friends closed the door behind the last of them. Suddenly he was dressed in his pale lavender suit and the sign of his kingship in his hand, his staff that held his crystal. 

Endymion looked behind him. His Kings were dressed their silver armor with their customary capes and distinctive chains that held them. Their eyes were serious and clouded with worry. 

Turning back to the front, he studied the small altar in front of him. Helios would stay in Elysian until he married Chibiusa and then he would hand his title of priest to another and take the role of king. 

Now he needed his council. "Helios, I must speak with the you."

A golden flame appeared and formed into a young man. He had white hair and a jewel on his forehead. He wore a white robes decorated with small jewels. When he looked at Endymion, his eyes shined a golden color. 

"I know why you have come, King. I have felt it as well. So has the Queen."

"What is it?"

Helios licked his lips nervously and glanced behind the tall man. The four Shitennou lined behind him were an imposing visage. He looked back at the King. "I only know what I feel, not what it is. I have prayed often to know, but the only answer I get is this: An old foe that even the Earth itself hates has come. It is rebelling for some unknown reason to me."

Endymion sighed and suddenly looked so weary that it saddened the other men there. He abruptly smiled at Helios and the latter blinked in surprise. "Chibiusa misses you."

Helios blushed bright red, but found a smile on his lips anyway. "Tell her that I miss her as well, greatly, Your Majesty."

"I will. Go back to your sleep, I'm sorry to have disturbed you this late at night."

Helios shook his head, indicating it was nothing, and disappeared back to Elysian. Endymion turned to his friends. "I'm sorry to get you all up for nothing."

"This was not nothing," said Kunzite grimly. "Just because you don't know what has caused this anger in the Earth does not mean it is nothing."

"I think it's time to go back to bed," said Jadeite tiredly, not bothering to stifle his large yawn. 

The others grinned at him and left the room, closing the door and putting their fears from their minds with a desperateness that they had no idea how to dispel. 

Minako walked into the kitchen, stretching. The first thing she noticed was Endymion sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and Makoto standing near the stove and watching a frying pan like a sorcerer watching a cauldron.

A light tap on her shoulder made her whirl around in mild startlement. Ami gave her a pleasant smile. Breathing sped up, Minako smiled back and sat down. She frowned suddenly and turned to her king.

"Endymion, where is Serenity? This is the Sunday breakfast and in all the years that it has been started, she has never been late to it even when the Kings first appeared."

Endymion frowned ever so slightly as well. "She said she wanted to sleep in just a few moments more."

Though this was not unusual for their queen, it was unusual and unsettling on a Sunday, since Makoto was cooking and she never got a chance to cook except on Sunday's. 

Minako opened her mouth to speak when a scream wrenched its way through the silent palace.

"SERENITY!" 

It didn't take but a moment to recognize Rei's terrified shriek. They bolted from the kitchen and back to the royals' bedroom. Rei was there a moment before the rest. The Inners quickly transformed while Endymion rushed in. However, Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus began to feel a bit embarrassed when they saw nothing wrong.

Only Mars and Endymion remained white as sheets. Serenity rubbed her eyes and stared at them sleepily. It took one look at her in the daylight as Mercury pulled back the curtains over the windows to dispel the three Senshi's embarrassment. There _was_ cause for alarm.

Serenity's cheeks were gaunt and pale and her eyes had lost their luster, dark blue color. She seemed unable to keep her eyes open for more than a few moments at best and her nightgown hung down on her body limply. 

Endymion cradled his love in his arms gently and she leaned against his chest. "What's wrong, minna?" she asked, her voice terribly weak. 

Mercury had whipped her computer out the moment she saw Serenity's condition and was crunching numbers as fast as her fingers could type them, but she kept coming up with everything negative. There was simply nothing wrong with her that her instruments could tell. 

When she repeated this to the Senshi, Mars violently shook her head. "No, it's impossible that there is nothing wrong with her! I know it; I can _feel _it."

"Where is Luna and Artemis?" exclaimed Venus angrily. 

The door burst open behind them and slammed shut. Luna and Artemis stood there, breathing heavily and very angry. 

"Sorry we're late," said Artemis tightly. "We had to get through the milling crowds of everyone in the palace that was awakened on a Sunday morning by someone screaming the queen's name as if someone was killing her."

"It _is_ that serious!" exclaimed Mars hotly. "She _is_ dying!"

"Impossible!" everyone else yelled. 

"My computer shows nothing!" repeated Mercury.

"She can't be dying, she hasn't been sick even for the last 20 years," denied Jupiter.

"How can she be suddenly dying?" demanded Venus. 

"_I tell you, she is DYING!" _screamed Mars again. "The fire told me! It woke me from my sleep at 3:00 in the morning and I sat there until 7:00 a.m.! It told me she was dying! Why would I make up something this serious?!"

The Shitennou closed the doors behind them slowly after they entered, showing that there was no one in the hall anymore. "We heard what you said. Endymion, do you remember last night? This could be the connection you were looking for."

"What happened last night?" asked Venus sharply. 

"I was awakened by the Earth last night," said Endymion quietly. "It's very angry. I went down to speak with Helios and he said as much to me, also adding that the only reason he can see for this to happen is that a foe that even the Earth itself hates is on the planet and it is rebelling. Though why it has chosen to attack the queen, I don't know."

"How do you know it was a direct attack on her?" questioned Jupiter.

He looked up at her. "I can feel the Earth's malice toward her."

"But why now?" asked Mercury, looking out the window at the sky. "She's lived on this planet for how long now? Why would it suddenly attack her now?"

Endymion shook his head. He had no answers for them. 

"Let's give it a few days; maybe she'll get better," suggested Jupiter, though in her heart she didn't really believe it and neither did anybody else there. But they did as she said, if only to delude themselves a bit more. 

As each day came and went, it became harder and harder for the queen to awake every time. Every day, she would get paler, gaunter. She often had to be helped from the bed in order to stand. 

When the fifth day came of this trial, Luna knew if it kept up, Serenity would waste away quicker. She was by the queen's bed when she spoke for the first time in three hours. She hadn't even gotten out at all that day. 

"Luna, get me Chibiusa. I want to see my daughter before I die."

"Your Majesty, you aren't—"

"Let's not kid ourselves, Luna. I'm dying, but I want to see my daughter before I go."

"Yes, Usagi-chan," she whispered.

Serenity's eyes filled with tears at the name that hadn't been used to her for many years dripped from Luna's mouth. She nodded, before falling asleep again with a grateful smile. 

Luna cried on the queen's chest for a few quiet moments. She had always been so close to her, almost like a daughter when she had been younger and Sailor Moon. It was tearing her apart to see her, always so young in her eyes die like this with no cause behind it. Endymion had seen Helios everyday, yet neither had no answers even now. 

A hand was laid on her shoulder and she looked up. Artemis pulled his wife into his arms and led her from the room. "We should tell the other Senshi. One of them needs to get Chibiusa and someone needs to tell the Outer Senshi."

"I'll tell them," said the voice of Jadeite. 

He looked and found the Shitennou and Inner Senshi watching them. Jupiter stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "I'll get Chibiusa and if that principal gives me _any_ grief this time, I will electrocute him. I am not in the mood to play nice or control my temper."

Mercury nodded. "Putting a little fear in him will get things moving faster."

Everyone stared at the Soldier of Water. Normally one did not hear such statements from a relatively mild-mannered woman. Attempting to disregard the vicious statement and the look in Mercury's eyes, Artemis nodded.

When Jadeite entered the communications room, he took a deep breath. At least he wasn't telling them in person. It would be dangerous to his health anyway, telling Uranus that her queen was dying. He pitied the man who was doing this when she got her hands on him. 

Saturn opened her communicator when it began to bleep on the emergency code. She left off watching a suspicious character in a park in New Zealand and clicked it on. Jadeite's distraught face appeared before her.

"Yes?"

"Saturn, you are needed at the palace immediately. The queen…" He hesitated. "is dying."

"Dying?" she gasped. "That can't be! From what?"

"We have no idea. Mercury's computer shows nothing at all that's wrong with her at all. Five days ago, on Sunday, Rei screams her name and says she's dying. Ever since then, she gets weaker, paler, thinner, and it becomes harder and harder for her to awaken, let alone get out of her bed."

"I'll be right there!" 

Switching off her communicator, she analyzed the fastest way of getting to the palace. She couldn't teleport since it was only she, but she could run and run she would. When she got to one of Haruka's planes, she would fly that the rest of the way. In this desperate situation, the racing star wouldn't care. 

Saturn jumped out of the tree and began to run. 

Setsuna walked away from the children with difficulty. She'd always had a weakness for them. Her smile disappeared as her communicator beeped. When Jadeite informed her of the situation, her good mood had altogether vanished completely. She ducked behind a low wall shrouded with shadows and pulled out her henshin stick as she asked, "Have you contacted Uranus and Neptune yet? They're in California at the moment."

"No, there're my last. Jadeite out."

"Pluto Crystal Power, Make-up!" 

The power filled her body and soon she was the Senshi of Time. Waving her staff in front of her, a time portal opened and led the way to the Crystal Palace.

Strictly speaking, she wasn't supposed to use the portals unless going to or from the time gate, but she didn't care at this most crucial moment. Serenity meant more to her than rules. 

As she stepped through, her thoughts were also of Chibiusa, practically trapped in that boarding school in England and had no way of knowing what was going on within her own family.

Haruka and Michiru sipped at their tea in the quiet restaurant. They were given a wide berth by the other customers, which suited them just fine. They had had a long day of patrolling and now all they wanted to do was just unwind. Soft saxophone music played in the background, soothing nerves. 

Any nerves that might have been soothed in the two, however, were no longer that way when Haruka's communicator beeped insistently. The waiters and customers stared at them for a moment, but when they thought they analyzed it as a beeper, they turned their attention away again. 

Jadeite's nervous face appeared. "I'll make this short and brief with no sugar coating. You both are recalled back to the palace due to Neo Queen Serenity's decline into death."

"WHAT?!" Haruka and Michiru stood up abruptly, almost knocking the table over onto the floor and spilling their tea. Everyone stared again, but the women, after throwing down the money owed for the drinks, ran out the door. 

"Uranus Crystal Power—"

"Neptune Crystal Power—"

"Make-UP!" they chanted in unison.

Uranus and Neptune jumped into Haruka's yellow sports car and drove high over the speed limit to the nearest flight pad where their helicopter always waited for emergencies such as this.

Uranus's hands gripped the steering wheel hard, her eyes narrowed into slits. When she found out what was going on, someone was going to pay for it. Someone was going to pay for it dearly. 

The engine revved and flew down the road in a yellow blur.

Email me with comments at Guardian4@atlantic.net. Put fanfiction in the subject line please. 


	3. Chapter 03: Freezing Tears

Author's Note:

This is set eight years after 'Crystal Hearts – When The War Ends' You really need to read the first one for this since there are a lot of references to it. Chibiusa is betrothed to Helios and has been for the past seven years.

My email address is Guardian4@atlantic.net. If you want to email me about my story, please put fanfiction in the subject line. Naoko Tacheuchi made sailor Moon, I don't own it. 

                                                Crystal Souls

Heartbeat Of The Earth 

_Chapter 3: Freezing Tears_

It was pandemonium when Uranus and Neptune stalked purposefully and angrily into the Crystal Palace. They walked past everyone they met and toward the throne room, where guards were instructed to allow no one but a Senshi to pass.

They opened the door for the Soldiers without a word. The two paid him no attention. Inside the room, only one was waiting for them. Jupiter turned as they approached, feeling absolutely useless especially in front of the superior partners. Even their stride was in sync. 

"How is the queen?" asked Neptune immediately.

It had taken the two Outers the longest to reach them. "When we called you five days ago," she began, "the queen was still in relatively good shape compared to now. She's fading faster and faster everyday. She can barely even move in bed now and barely awakes. She'll die within the next five days at this rate."

"Where are the other Senshi?" barked Uranus.

"Pluto arrived the same day we called them. Saturn arrived two days after her. You arrived three days after her. Right now, Pluto is in the library, going feverishly through all the books. She's already been all through the recorded documents on Mercury's computer, which is very extensive. Saturn is with the queen and Mercury. Endymion is contacting all the ambassadors coming to Earth that the meetings will be postponed and is not known when it can be arranged again. Venus is trying to get the Castle in some semblance of order since its been chaos here. Mars is in front of the fire in the Hikawa Shrine, thinking maybe her link with it in the past is stronger than with the new one in the palace. The Shitennou are scattered helter skelter around the palace, trying to help everyone. Often times, them and Endymion will be talking with Helios. Luna has hardly left the Queen's side, and Artemis and Diana are taking care of the regular duties of the palace, such as dealing with the everyday matters brought in by the subjects."

"And you?" 

Jupiter hesitated. "I was supposed to be getting Chibiusa here five days ago, when Jadeite called the two of you in, but I haven't had the opportunity yet."

"And?" prompted Neptune gently when she faltered. 

"I'm afraid if I go and that principal gives me any grief that I'll hit him with my Jupiter Lightning Tempest and be done with it. I don't want to be a murderer, but I think in my state and with what little temper I have especially with him, that I might go into temporary insanity and hurt him, possibly kill him," she confessed. 

To her surprise, the two Senshi smiled. "Don't worry. If you don't feel comfortable doing it, we can go for you."

As they had thought, she immediately denied that they needed to go and that they would be much better help here. 

"I'll just go out and grab a cruiser and get her."

Jupiter left the room and Pluto immediately grabbed her fellow Senshi to the library. "I don't understand," she said as they walked. "This can't possibly be happening. Nothing once indicated that this was going to be happening. It just _can't _be happening." She broke into a run and the blue and aquamarine Senshi hurried after her. 

Jupiter piloted the ground cruiser over the ocean as fast as it could go, always talking to Zeus, who had appeared shortly after she left Tokyo.

"I don't understand what's happening, Father," she cried, frustrated. "And I can't do much help! I don't know any medical things like Mercury, no one follows my orders as well as Venus, I don't have any psychic link with anything like Mars, I'm not the time guardian like Pluto and can't tell the future, I don't have any healing ability like Saturn's, and I'm not as good at anything like Uranus and Neptune. What am I supposed to do? I feel so useless!"

"Calm down, daughter," said the white-haired man as he sat down in one of the pilot chairs, but touching no buttons. "You have strengths as well that are being put into use at this precise moment."

"Like what?" she asked bitterly.

"For example, you are very good at piloting this…thing," he said after searching for the word for the contraption and not coming up with it. "Two, even though you may not be as good at giving orders as well as Venus, you get things done quickly and expediently. That is why you are the best to get your princess."

Jupiter said nothing and in a few minutes, the small craft docked at one of the few ground ships around the world. They were still fairly new to the Earth so not many were in place yet. The door opened with a hiss of steam and she jogged out, calling a goodbye to her father. Zeus just shook his head.

Many people stared as she ran past, but Jupiter didn't care. All she cared about was the fact that her close friend was dying and that she needed her daughter to be with her. The doors were open to the school to let some air in since it was such a nice day out and she charged in, heading for the principal's office. 

The secretary tried to dissuade her. "Please, you can't go in there without an appointment. Please."

Jupiter didn't care. Appointment or no, she was going in there. The door slammed open with a bang and the sound carried loudly down the silent corridor. The principal's head snapped up and his mouth fell open. Though he didn't know or didn't remember, it had been Jupiter that had saved him eight years ago from being eaten by an eight-legged monster twice his size. _He owes us his existence yet he is the most resistant to us._

"I'm here for the princess," she said stiffly.

In her posture, it was obvious that she was in a hurry and a sadistic smile crept on his lips. "I'm afraid I cannot allow her to leave without proper permission and a note from her parents."

Her fist slammed down onto the desk, almost breaking the wood. "Her mother is DYING! I'm taking her to her and I don't care if you don't like it or not." 

His smile never changed and Jupiter, always aware of how precious time was, ran from the room and down the hall. All the Senshi had made it necessary to memorize Chibiusa's schedule in case of emergencies. She only hoped it wasn't too late when she got the princess back.

Chibiusa stared out the window. History again. It had been two weeks since she had seen Pluto when she had snuck out. Two weeks of confusion. David was paying more and more attention to her and she didn't know how she felt about him. Every time she looked at him, she felt butterflies in her stomach, but it wasn't the same as with Helios. 

She immediately recognized Jupiter's heavy footfalls running toward her classroom so she wasn't completely surprised at her entrance, bursting in through the door. Her eyes were wide and wild, her breathing heavy, dark circles under her eyes. She stared, shocked at the appearance, with the students. 

The Soldier was looking straight at her and the others began to notice, but Chibiusa did not see their sudden attention on her. 

"Your mother is…dying," Jupiter whispered.

Chibiusa paled to that of a corpse and she jumped up, yelling, "What!!!" It couldn't be! Not her mother!

Whispers began like a hissing fire when water droplets poured on it. She barely heard it, but she made a few sentences out.

"That's one of the Queen's Soldiers! If she came to tell Usagi that her mother is dying, then she must be…My God, she's the Crown Princess of Crystal Tokyo!"

Despite that it said in a whisper, everyone heard her. They stared at her, but Chibiusa had only eyes for Jupiter. Her hand slammed palm flat on her desk to keep herself on her feet. She felt her body sway alarmingly and her vision went fuzzy. Arms supported her and hugged her. Tears dropped onto her cheek, but it wasn't hers. She looked up. It was Jupiter's tears. 

"I've come to take you home. Sere wants to see you," she whispered in her ear. 

Though Chibiusa's legs felt like jelly, her and Jupiter ran from the room and down to the skimmer. 

The entire trip to the palace and through the walls was a blur for Chibiusa. When the young girl looked back on the time, the clearest memory she had was of herself, dressed like a princess (she had changed in the skimmer for her mother), kneeling next to her mother's bed. 

When she entered the room, she gasped in shock. Her mother's golden hair no longer shown, she was as skinny as a stick, and she was pale. Chibiusa dropped to her knees and grasped her mother's hand. 

Neo Queen Serenity opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. Her gaze flickered to the dress and she smiled. "That was the dress I wore when I was a princess," she murmured. 

"I know, momma," she whispered, tears coursing her cheeks. 

"I just wanted to see you," Serenity continued, raising her hand and brushing Chibiusa's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The Queen's eyes closed and her hand fell back to the bed. Chibiusa gasped. "Momma!"

A hand rested on her shoulder and a voice said, "She's not dead."

Chibiusa looked behind her and saw Mercury, who was pale. For the first time since she had met Jupiter, she looked at the other Soldiers. The Inners and her father looked as if they hadn't eaten in weeks and all were pale, showing signs of great strain. The Outers faired little better, for all the fact that Jupiter had said they had arrived only a few days ago. 

Luna looked the worst. She wobbled as she stood up and her eyes held a lost look in them. As if she didn't know what was happening anymore. She was thin and her breathing rasped in her throat. 

Chibiusa stood. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to transport Serenity to the Moon," replied Mercury tiredly. "It won't stop her dying, but it will slow it down long enough to find a cure or something. Luna will be going with the Queen while we down here are going to search."

"Aren't you going, Dad?"

The King shook his head, but it was Mercury who answered. "That would not be wise. Serenity is from the Moon, but Endymion is not. It could have undesirable consequences if he went. Besides, we need him here because he is of Earth; he may be able to find something we don't see. Artemis must speak with you."

Chibiusa left the room reluctantly and followed the white-haired man down the hall and into the library. The room was dark and the only other occupant was Pluto. She rubbed her eyes and stood up as they entered.

"There is something that you can do to help," Artemis said without preamble. "You must become Sailor Moon."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "That's impossible! Ever since Crystal Tokyo was created, Sailor Moon hasn't existed. Sure I was Chibimoon, but that was when I went to the past."

"Here."

Artemis handed her a locket. "Do you recognize this?"

How could she not? It was Eternal Sailor Moon's locket. "Yes, what of it?"

"We are going to need Sailor Moon. Say Silver Power, Make Up!"

"Silver Power, Make UP!" 

Instantly, Chibiusa felt the familiar power of a transformation. She had secretly missed being a Soldier. White and red ribbons burst from the locket and clothed her in the white body suit. From the tips of her toes, silver light flew up her body, forming white boots with a silver lining and a gold moon, a white, silver, and blue skirt, and silver bows. The back bow came down to her ankles and was full, like the Senshi's bows only longer. A choker with a silver heart and golden moon adorned her throat. In one ear, held up by pearls, a silver heart dangled. From the other ear, held up by pearls again, was a golden moon that dangled. White gloves flew up her arms and at her elbow were silver. A golden tiara edged in silver held a crescent moon in the center. The locket glowed white and changed from the one Eternal Sailor Moon used and was a large version of the pendant on the choker. 

Chibiusa stared down at herself. She was not Eternal Sailor Moon. Some sensation happening in her body told her something that was unfamiliar, but she recognized what it was trying to say. The power was different, barely under her control. "She doesn't belong here," she murmured, unaware she had spoken.

Artemis nodded and said, "You're right. Sailor Moon wasn't ever supposed to exist, but since we needed her in the past the Moon allowed Usagi to use the Ginzuishou to transform into a Soldier. The warrior Sailor Moon was never supposed to exist; she was too powerful and Usagi barely controlled her."

"What do you mean, Usagi barely controlled her?! You mean that a Sailor controls the person who changed into it?"

Pluto shook her head. "No. Jupiter does not control Mako-chan or the other way around. Mako-chan simply _is _Jupiter. Sailor Moon is a different case. Do you remember all the risky things Usagi did as Sailor Moon? For example, jumping off the floating piece of Nehelenia's arc or using the power of Ginzuishou on the asteroid against Fiore. All those things were very drastic actions and safer ones could have been done with the same result, such as you and Fiore saved. But those drastic measures were when the warrior Sailor Moon took control over Usagi's actions. Why do you think she was often exhausted whenever she detransformed? She was so tired of trying to control Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon is a warrior and Usagi was not. They did not work well together until around when Usagi became Eternal Sailor Moon. By that time, Usagi understood how Sailor Moon worked and could control it better, not to mention she knew more about how to manipulate the Ginzuishou."

Chibiusa gave them both a startled look. "But this isn't Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku!" she protested.

"No. Eternal Sailor Moon was _Usagi's_ final version of a Soldier. This is the Senshi Sailor Moon's, not Usagi's, final version, Silver Sailor Moon," answered Artemis.

"Pluto?" Chibiusa turned to the sad and tired Soldier. "How is possible? Is the Ginzuishou doing this?"

"No, not the actual Ginzuishou," she replied. "The locket still has some residual power from the stone so it is using that. Keep in mind, Chibiusa, that when the power thinks that Sailor Moon is no longer needed, you will no longer be Sailor Moon. You see, when Sailor Moon was created, it was created with these abilities of a warrior already inside of her because the Moon and Selene knew Usagi was not a fighter. They thought it would help if Sailor Moon knew these things and was this powerful because of her. Sailor Moon is a last resort, since she is the ultimate Soldier, even greater than Galaxia because it is _Sailor Moon_ not Galaxia, even though she is the Soldier of the Universe, who is the most powerful. Take care when you are Sailor Moon, Chibiusa. This situation is bad enough to need Sailor Moon."

"Why didn't the War Against The World merit Sailor Moon?"

"One, because of the Shitennou. Two, Usagi was Neo Queen Serenity and couldn't become Sailor Moon. And three, you were too young to become Sailor Moon at the time," explained Artemis.

Chibiusa looked at herself reflected on the window, illuminated by the lightning. It had started to pour down rain while they had been in library, but they hadn't noticed. Either Jupiter was taking her feelings out on something, or it was a hell of a bad storm. For the first time, she realized how beautiful she was, not like her mother, but in a different way. She was finally a lady, but the circumstances did not belong with the discovery.

"You don't belong here," she told the reflection of Sailor Moon. No matter how long she looked at herself dressed like this, she couldn't help but see blonde hair instead rose pink; blue eyes, instead of rose red. "You don't belong here," she repeated. The form of Silver Sailor Moon seemed to agree with her. 

End Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 04: Lunar Destiny

Author's Note:

This is set eight years after 'Crystal Hearts – When The War Ends' You really need to read the first one for this since there are a lot of references to it. Chibiusa is betrothed to Helios and has been for the past seven years.

My email address is Guardian4@atlantic.net. If you want to email me about my story, please put fanfiction in the subject line. Sailor Moon was made by Naoko Tacheuchi, I don't own it. 

                                                **Crystal**** Souls**

Heartbeat Of The Earth Chapter 4: Lunar Destiny 

When the shuttle reached the Moon and the crew helped Neo Queen Serenity from the ship, Luna followed. It departed and Queen Serenity appeared, looking the same as when they had met those centuries ago. 

Serenity leaned against Luna as her mother ran up to them, worried. "What's going on?"

"Let's find a place to rest her and I will explain," said Luna. 

Queen Serenity nodded and led them to the remainder of the Moon Palace.

Endymion was talking with Helios when it happened. His Shitennou were the ones who caught him as he collapsed. Helios and the Kings felt it as well. The Earth was enraged and was rebelling for some reason unknown to them. It had been a month since the Queen had left for the Moon with Luna. Endymion had begun to work until he collapsed from exhaustion, which was the only times he slept at all.

Chibiusa spent the entire day with her father, but he didn't wake and his pulse was rough and uneven. When she left the room, her eyes were hard and angry. First her mother and now her father! This was not going to be forgiven!

Helios spent most of his time praying. He had not expected an answer, but he received. When he did, he almost wished he didn't know. Immediately he called for a council.

His image appeared over the small altar. "I have received a few answers."

"You have!" gasped Mars. "Oh, thank all the gods. What is it?"

"The Earth is in a rage because, like I told King Endymion, an old enemy it hates has come. It is rebelling because one of the Royal Family of Earth is having feelings for this enemy. Out of defense, it is attacking anyone that is not of Earth."

"So, Serenity likes the enemy?" asked Venus, her eyebrows drawn together in confusion.

Helios shook his head. "Neo Queen Serenity is not from Earth originally."

"So Endymion?"

"No, the King has fallen and is dying again, but not because of the Earth, but because of the fact is his Queen is dying."

"So that leaves…"

"Chibiusa!" exclaimed Jupiter. "We have to tell her! Who is this enemy? And Chibiusa is also a Moon Princess, why didn't it attack her?"

"I do not know who the enemy is. As for the princess, she is not the next ruler of the Moon Kingdom; she is the next ruler of the Earth Kingdom. She has part moon in her blood, but her father is of Earth so she is not being attacked for she is not completely foreign."

"You're not saying that Chibiusa is in love with this enemy are you?" asked Neptune shrewdly.

Helios hesitated. "I cannot answer that. The only answer I received is that simply she does not hate this enemy and the Earth is rebelling because of it."

"If the Princess is not warned, then the Earth will continue to kill the Queen, right?" commented Uranus grimly.

"Yes."

"We have to tell her something, so she can beware. Maybe she knows who it might be and Mercury can run a background check," Venus suggested. 

They nodded and went their separate ways. 

When Chibiusa found out what Helios said, she was stunned speechless. It was _her _fault her mother and father were dying? That couldn't be! Not again! Why did it always have to be her fault?

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" asked Mars.

She shook her head. "No. I have to go, my area is in England and I have to be there to relieve Zoicite."

Chibiusa almost ran out of the room and into the skimmer. Tears threatened and she didn't want to cry. She wouldn't cry! She wouldn't!

"Silver Power, MAKE UP!"

When she was Silver Sailor Moon, she felt more relieved. She had something more to occupy her mind with than failure. She had to maintain control. Carefully she piloted the skimmer to where Zoicite stood. He gave her a weary smile. She gave him strict orders to sleep when he got back to Crystal Tokyo and he didn't even argue. 

She watched as the cruiser left until it was out of sight before turning to edge her area and see if she found something interesting. Chibiusa was into her patrolling for about an hour when she ran into David. He smiled at her startled expression. 

"Well, well, Usagi. What are you doing out here?"

Chibiusa backed away from him even as her stomach fluttered at his smile. "How do you know who I am?" she asked suspiciously. She told her body to stop what it was doing, but he was still affecting her strangely.

"Come on, you look exactly like you do when you were going to school except wearing something different."

How could he have known that? The glamour that protected her should have been affecting him. How had he known it was her?! He should have been shocked since no one knew that there had ever been a Sailor Moon. Unless… "Oh my gods! You're the enemy!" she cried, pointing at him. 

His smile changed to a cruel one and he laughed. 

Short, I know. Email me here: Guardian4@atlantic.net. 


	5. Chapter 05: Culmination of Fury

Author's Note:

This is set eight years after 'Crystal Hearts – When The War Ends' You really need to read the first one for this since there are a lot of references to it. Chibiusa is betrothed to Helios and has been for the past seven years.

My email address is Guardian4@atlantic.net. If you want to email me about my story, please put fanfiction in the subject line. Sailor Moon was made by Naoko Tacheuchi, I don't own it. 

                                                Crystal Souls

Heartbeat Of The Earth Chapter 5: Culmination Of Fury 

Rage burned through Chibiusa, dissolving whatever strange feelings she might have had for him before. She went through her speech, anger coloring her voice.

"For Love and Justice, I am the pretty sailor suited Soldier, Silver Sailor Moon! You torture my family and know it! That cannot be forgiven! In the name of the Moon, I will PUNISH you!"

"Ha. Very interesting."

Chibiusa felt Sailor Moon fighting to take control. She held onto herself with all her might and tried to keep Sailor Moon from taking over. She held her hands out in front of her, her wrists together and her palms pointed at David. A ball of white light appeared. Her eyes opened and her body felt as if it was in a huge tornado. 

"Moon Silver Blaze!"

The now huge ball flew at David, but he jumped out of the way and attacked her. She held up her arm and his kick hit her lower arm. She went flying back and landed in the dust. Grabbing her communicator, she called in for the other Soldiers just before he broke it. 

He kicked her in the stomach and she grunted. He laughed and attempted to do it again, but Chibiusa grabbed his leg when it came to her and pulled. David was thrown off-balance and tumbled onto the ground. 

She stood up and told him coldly. "I am not helpless. For a year and a half I've been a Soldier. I know what I'm doing and I _know_ how to fight!"

Sailor Moon struggled against the bonds that Chibiusa had put on her. Chibiusa tightened her control and called out, "Moonlight Freedom!"

A silver aura formed around her as, even though it was daylight, the moon shown down its light on her. Her hair and fuku floated gently around her. Her tiara, earrings, and pendants on her choker glowed, making a diamond. The diamond flew out at David. He withstood it, but badly. He glared at her and from his hand a wave of black light hit her. She was thrown back against a building wall. 

Sailor Moon struggled again. She knew she couldn't win this fight if she didn't have Sailor Moon, but she didn't want to lose control of herself. 

_Look, _she told Sailor Moon, _we have to work together if we're going to beat him. You help me and I help you, alright?_ She felt the answering power in a grudging agreement. Standing up slowly, a scepter appeared in her hands. She stared at it. 

It was a long, white rod, as tall as she was, with a small golden crescent moon at the top surrounded by silver hearts. Chibiusa held it up and the light caught it. She closed her eyes, no longer fighting Sailor Moon because she was working with her. A silver aura, Sailor Moon's, intertwined with a golden one, Chibiusa's and the Earth she was representing. "Army of Light, come forth!" Her eyes opened and glared at David. "Beyond Twilight!" she cried.

Beams of light flew from the crescent moon in all directions and the earth shook under their feet. She pointed the rod toward David and a beam of silver and white light flew at him. 

He erected a shield in front of him and it attempted to diffuse the light. It did for a few minutes. Chibiusa began to feel weak, like she couldn't hold up any longer, but Sailor Moon supported her. She would not collapse until she had defeated David. 

The shield broke and he yelled out as he died. There was an explosion that knocked Chibiusa off her feet and light flew everywhere. She had no idea if it was good or bad, but she had no power left to try to contain it. She just hoped it wouldn't harm anyone. 

She lay there gasping when the other Soldiers arrived. "You're late," she quipped. 

"Late?" demanded Uranus. "What the hell happened?! You called us ten minutes ago and you say we're late?!"

"Ten minutes?! It only took ten minutes? I don't believe it," Chibiusa muttered.

"I don't believe it either," said a shocked voice above her. She looked where Mars was looking. There stood her father with his generals behind him, appearing in perfect health. He was staring at the sky, smiling. Chibiusa followed his gaze. A shuttle was coming. 

She jumped to her feet as it landed. Luna came out first and then her mother. She looked just as beautiful as she always had and she had a serene smile on her face, walking slowly. 

When she caught sight of husband, she gave a glad cry and ran into his waiting arms, twirling her around. "I was so afraid I would lose you," he murmured. 

"Really?" she asked. "I had complete faith in our daughter."

She turned to Chibiusa who ran to her waiting arms. "I love you so much momma! I'm so sorry! It's my fault." Tears tracked down her face.

"No it isn't." Chibiusa looked up. "It was no one's fault."

The princess smiled as her body colored with light. When it was gone, she was dressed in her gown. She immediately collapsed into her mother's arms. 

When she woke up, she saw Helios waiting next to her bed. "Helios," she said happily. 

However when she attempted to hug him, he pulled away. She gave him a hurt look. "What is it?"

"Did you love that boy?" he asked abruptly.

Chibiusa colored. "No, I didn't. I just felt a few strange things, but no matter what I felt, I will always love you. No matter what."

He smiled and, glad to believe her, they embraced. 

Her principal point blank refused to allow her to pass the year since she had just left and had not taken the finals when school had let out for the summer. 

Jupiter kicked the desk so hard that part of the wood broke. Uranus put her hand on the green Soldier's shoulder. "Calm down, Jupiter."

Her and Neptune stood up. When they had been told that the Queen was sending Jupiter to deal with the problems, the two Outers had decided to accompany her in case they needed to restrain her. They had been right. They had had to stop Jupiter three times from using her most powerful attack on him. 

"I will tell the Royal Family. They will decide what to do after that," said Neptune as they left the room. 

As it turned out, Serenity and Endymion left to talk with the principal themselves. The Inner Senshi accompanied them as their royal guard and the Outers had continued their patrolling. 

"You must understand, I simply cannot give her a graduation certificate without a test to see if she knows the material," he said disrespectfully.

The Queen nodded. "I understand."

"Why don't you give her a week or two and then have her take the finals. If she passes them, she graduates," Endymion suggested.

The principal glanced behind them and to the standing Senshi. They were looking particularly dangerous today. "Alright, I agree," he grumbled. 

For two and a half weeks, Chibiusa studied hard, harder than she ever had before, spending most of her time with one of the Senshi, mostly Ami, and learning. When she showed up for the test in the silent building, she couldn't remember a time when she had been as nervous as this, not even in battle. 

She spent two hours taking their tests. When she emerged from the building, all the Senshi, generals, Royal Family, and Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Helios were waiting for her. They took one look at her haggard face and assumed the worse until she smiled and held up a plaque. 

"I did it!" she cried and hugged Helios. This was _her_ happiest day.

"So you see, Kynthia," Serenity told her grandchild. "That's how your mother saved my life."

Kynthia was a small child, with dark silver hair, designed like her grandmother's and was five years old with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. Her light silver eyes were wide as she listened to the tale. 

The door opened and a woman with rose pink hair in elongated balls walked in and picked up her daughter. "Alright, Mom. This little one needs to go to sleep."

"Bye bye," Serenity said, waving to her grandchild as she was taken to her room. 

Kynthia smiled and said, "Sailor Moon."

The End

Kynthia means moon in Greek and that's Chibiusa's daughter. My email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Hope you liked it.


End file.
